sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Judgment Day
Der Judgment Day ist ein jährlich ausgetragener Pay Per View des Backlash-Brands. Er findet zwischen WrestleMania und dem King of the Ring statt. Von 2007 bis 2010 war der PPV eine Smackdown-exklusive Veranstaltung. Besonderheiten Der Judgment Day ist dafür berüchtigt, der kontroverseste Pay Per View des SAW-Jahres zu sein. Die Show scheint immer wieder polarisierende Ereignisse magnetisch anzuziehen: 2008 sollte eigentlich Mick Foley mit einem Mystery Partner gegen Sid und Roddy Piper antreten. Der Mystery Partner stellte sich jedoch als Sid selbst heraus, wodurch Roddy Piper ein Handicap Match bestreiten musste, es aber auch sensationell gewann. Der geniale und richtungsweisende Turn blieb jedoch nahezu völlig unbemerkt, da kaum jemand bei der Show anwesend war. Außerdem debütierte Paul Burchill mit seinem kontroversen Zombie-Gimmick bei der Show. 2009 kam es zum berüchtigten Judgment Day Incident. Nachdem die Mitspieler von SAW wochenlang kein Feedback mehr geschrieben hatten, generell zunehmend inaktiver wurden und beim PPV selbst nur drei Leute anwesend waren, gab es statt einem PPV nur die nackten Ergebnisse zu sehen und SAW machte einige Wochen Pause. Nach der Wiederaufnahme folgte Ende 2009 schließlich das vorläufige Ende von SAW. 2010 besiegte Edge eigentlich Chris Jericho in einem großartigen TLC Match um dessen United States Title. General Manager AfRotaker erklärte den Titelwechsel jedoch direkt nach dem Match für ungültig, einzig weil Edge in den Wochen zuvor durch Inaktivität glänzte. Noch nie zuvor wurde ein regelkonformer Titelwechsel von offizieller Seite einfach nicht anerkannt, was viele SAW-Fans aufbrachte. 2011 wurde das Match CM Punk vs. The Undertaker aus bis heute unerfindlichem Grund neugestartet, nachdem Punk eigentlich gewonnen hatte. Nach dem Restart setzte sich der Undertaker durch und sorgte damit einmal mehr für Kontroverse. Desweiteren wurde Diamond Dallas Page nach seinem Titelverlust bei WrestleMania 5 das traditionelle Rematch vom GM verwehrt. Ergebnisse 2007 *Singles Match: The Great Khali besiegte The Undertaker *Singles Match: Abyss besiegte Jeff Hardy *Tag Team Match: Foleys Stable (Mick Foley & Viscera) besiegten Hulk Hogan & Roddy Piper *Singles Match: Sting besiegte Mr. Perfect *Tables Match: Sabu besiegte John Bradshaw Layfield *Singles Match: Chris Benoit besiegte Gregory Helms *Singles Match for the Interpromotional L-Title: Shelton Benjamin besiegte Matt Hardy © *Elimination Chamber Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles: Whooomaga besiegten Creepy Wealthy Freaks & The Cowboys © *2 out of 3 Falls Match for the United States Title: CM Punk besiegte Paul Burchill © *Elimination Chamber Match for the World Heavyweight Title: Eddie Guerrero besiegte Batista, Brock Lesnar ©, Kevin Nash, Kurt Angle & Mark Henry 2008 *Singles Match: Montel Vontavious Porter besiegte Paul Burchill *Tag Team Match: New World Order besiegten Team 3D *Singles Match: Elijah Burke besiegte CM Punk *4-Way Hardcore Match: Terry Funk besiegte Nick Mondo, Sabu & The Sandman *2 on 1 Handicap Match: Roddy Piper besiegte Foleys Stable (Mick Foley & Sid) *Tag Team Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles: Whooomaga © besiegten Creepy Wealthy Freaks *Singles Match: John Cena besiegte John Bradshaw Layfield *Tag Team Match for the United States Title & World Heavyweight Title: Mark Henry © & Shelton Benjamin besiegten Batista & Gregory Helms © 2009 *Singles Match: Edge besiegte Stevie Richards *Hardcore Match: Nick Mondo besiegte Sabu *2 on 1 Handicap Match: King Booker besiegte AJ Styles & Gregory Helms *Singles Match: Chris Jericho besiegte Roddy Piper *Hardcore Match: The Sandman besiegte Mick Foley *Singles Match: John Cena besiegte Mark Henry *Last Man Standing Match: The Undertaker besiegte Paul Burchill *Hardcore Match: Raven besiegte Terry Funk *Singles Match for the United States Title: Sting © besiegte Montel Vontavious Porter *Tag Team Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles: Straight Edge Justice © besiegten Whooomaga *Singles Match for the World Heavyweight Title: Sid besiegte Batista © 2010 *Singles Match: The Undertaker besiegte Chessman *Singles Match: The Brian Kendrick besiegte Jack Swagger *Tag Team Match: Festus & Tommy Dreamer besiegten Batista & Jesse *Singles Match: Joey Ryan besiegte Mark Henry *Singles Match: Nigel McGuinness besiegte John Morrison *Tag Team Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles: HartRock © besiegten Bad Boys Express *TLC Match for the United States Title: Edge besiegte Chris Jericho © *Tag Team Match: The Wolfpack besiegten Royal Camels *3-Way Match for the World Heavyweight Title: John Cena besiegte Abyss © & Steve Austin 2011 *Singles Match: Drew McIntyre besiegte Bad Bones *Tag Team Match: Leaders of the New School besiegten LAX *Tag Team Match for the SAW World Tag Team Titles: Fear of Faces besiegen EMC² © *Singles Match: Kurt Angle besiegte The Miz *Singles Match for the SAW Television Title: Mark Attack © besiegte Terry Funk *Singles Match: The Undertaker besiegte CM Punk *Tables, Ladders & Barbed Wire Match for the SAW Hardcore Title: Thumbtack Jack besiegte Sami Callihan © *3-Way Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: Randy Orton besiegte Chris Jericho & John Cena © 2012 *Singles Match: Brock Lesnar besiegte Eddie Guerrero *Last Man Standing Match: Drake Younger besiegte Delirious *Singles Match: Kevin Steen besiegte Kurt Angle *4-Way Hardcore Match: Terry Funk besiegte Numazawa, Raven & Sami Callihan *Singles Match: Chris Jericho vs. Randy Orton endete in einem No Contest *Hardcore Match for the SAW Hardcore Title: Sabu © besiegte R-Truth *Singles Match: The Rock besiegte Goldberg *Steel Cage Match for the SAW World Tag Team Titles: Z-Bones besiegten Excellence Gains Opulence © *Singles Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: CM Punk © besiegte John Cena 2013 Pre Show: *Singles Match: David Otunga besiegt Big Boss Man *Hardcore Matches: Nick Mondo besiegt Numazawa *Singles Match: Diamond Dallas Page besiegt Drake Younger Main Show: *Six Men Tag Team Match: Alberto del Rio & LAX besiegen William Regal & Swiss Money Holding *4-Way Match: Kane besiegt Kurt Angle, John Cena und Raven *Singles Match: The Undertaker besiegt Sheamus *3-Way Match for the SAW Television Title: Monty Brown besiegt John Morrison © und Dolph Ziggler *Tag Team Match: The Rising Broskis besiegen Team 3D *Singles Match: Randy Orton besiegt Chris Jericho *Tag Team Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles: The Anti-Freaks besiegen Z-Bones © per DQ *Hardcore Match for the SAW Hardcore Title: R-Truth besiegt Masada © *Career vs. Career I Quit Match: Super Dragon besiegt The Rock *Tables, Ladders & Barbwire Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: CM Punk © besiegt Thumbtack Jack 2014 Preshow: *Tag Team Match: The Rising Broskis besiegten Public Enemy *3-Way Match: Kushida besiegte Mick Foley und Randy Savage *Singles Match: Shane Douglas besiegte John Bradshaw Layfield Main Show: *Tag Team Match: The Ascension besiegten The Steiners *SAW Television Title Number One Contender Match: Mike Awesome besiegte Sami Zayn *SAW Hardcore Title Match: Fandango besiegte Balls Mahoney © - TITELWECHSEL!!! *SAW Television Title Number One Contender 3-Way Match: Soturi besiegte William Regal und David Otunga *SAW Television Title Number One Contender Cage Match: Big Boss Man besiegte Chris Hero *SAW World Tag Team Titles Match: Ultimate Mega Powers besiegten Big, Bad & Dangerous © - TITELWECHSEL *Six Man Team Elimination Hardcore Match: TBZ besiegten Diamond Dallas Page, Sheamus & Heimo Ukonselka (Zack Sabre Jr. eliminierte Diamond Dalles Page, Zack Sabre Jr. eliminierte Heimo Ukonselka, Sheamus eliminierte Zack Sabre Jr., Bad Bones eliminierte Sheamus) *SAW World Heavyweight Title Match: Kevin Steen © besiegte Ozz 2015 * Singles Match: Drew McIntyre besiegte Seiya Sanada * Tag Team Gauntlet Match: Ultimate Power & Partner besiegten Incomparable Just Incredible und besiegten Security Squad * SAW Television Title Match: Sheamus besiegte Shane Douglas © - TITELWECHSEL!!! * Tag Team Match: Soturious besiegten The Rising Broskis * SAW World Tag Team Titles Match: The Street Kings besiegten The Steiners © - TITELWECHSEL!!! * Singles Match: Drake Younger besiegte Rhyno * SAW Hardcore Title Match: Wade Barrett besiegte Fandango © - TITELWECHSEL!!! * Singles Match: Sami Zayn besiegte R-Truth * SAW World Heavyweight Title Match: Kevin Steen besiegte William Regal © - TITELWECHSEL!!! 2016 * Singles Match: Adam Cole besiegte Virgil * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler besiegte Marty Scurll * Singles Match: Sheamus besiegte Stardust * Initial Ignition Title 3-Way Match: Ricky Steamboat besiegte Mil Muertes und Baron Corbin * Money in the Bank Singles Match: Zack Sabre Jr. besiegte Damien Sandow (m) – KOFFERWECHSEL!!! * SAW World Tag Team Titles Match: The Street Kings besiegten The New Day © – TITELWECHSEL!!! * Singles Match: CJ Parker besiegte Hulk Hogan * SAW World Heavyweight Title Match: Raven © besiegte Bray Wyatt Wissenswertes *2007 wurden beim Judgment Day erstmals zwei Elimination Chamber Matches an einem Abend ausgetragen. Seit 2008 findet dieses Konzept bei der Survivor Series Anwendung. *Der Judgment Day ist der einzige PPV, der kein Teil der Big 5 ist, aber dennoch schon acht Mal veranstaltet wurde. *2014 wurde der PPV in einem Open Air Amphitheater ausgetragen Kategorie:Pay Per Views